the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
The Guild — in all books — This article is for the organization. See also: Guild Hunters, Guild Headquarters, Guild Academy, and Guild Director. Introduction The Guild is an organization of Guild Hunters that sends out hunters to catch rogue Vampires that have run out on their Contracts. They also go after Vampires that have succumbed to Bloodlust—serial killing vampires. History ✥ A long time ago, the Guild had chosen the veil of secrecy. That resulted in a string of Guild-burnings, killing a devastating number of hunters in the process. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 ✥ The Guild had survived centuries because it was built on a backbone of absolute loyalty.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 About Age * US Branch: as old as America. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Leader * Guild Director — Sara Haziz Allegiance * The Guild Hunters — loyalty goes to the Hunters and neutral elsewhere. Function / Purpose * To catch rogue vampires. Powers / Influence * Rules * No rules against a Hunter having a relationship with a vampire."Angels' Pawn", Book #0.6 Ch. 1 Positions / Titles * Guild Director — Sara Haziz * Guild Hunters * The Slayer — Deacon * Cellar Manager — Vivek — Information and Tech specialist, and Spy * Intel Division — Shah Mayur "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Guild Rescue Squad Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Branches * Guild Headquarters, New York—for the entire US * The American and European branches of the Guild are the most powerful. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Other Details * Some on the Cadre, like Michaela, are concerned about vampire rebellion without a strong Guild and strong director leading them. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * If the American Guild falls, the ripple effect could be catastrophic. Vampires would go utterly free. Some would slip softly into an ordinary life. But others, others would murder and kill. Because at heart, they were predators. Not so different from angels when all was said and done. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Archangels have little interest in the inner workings of the Guild. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 * There was no messy paperwork-hunters chose their director, then trusted her to make the decisions. No meetings, no board. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 4 * The L.A. branch has hidey-holes in the elevator shaft—small cubbies-connected, but too cramped. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * Neophyte hunters are paired up with experienced hunters for the first year after graduation from the Guild Academy. Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" The guild is in the process of picking a new Guild Director. Simon is retiring and submitted Sara Haziz as his successor."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood The Raphael and the Cadre of Ten hires the Guild—the best Hunter-born hunter to catch Uram—Elena Deveraux. it was an exhausting week at the Guild.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 2. Archangel's Kiss They had a tough few days at the Guild—almost lost one of her hunters—Ashwini, got cornered by vamps. Elena tells Deacon that she plans on returning to the Guild.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : “The Guild has always been neutral for a reason.” Simon’s spine remained unbending. “Our job is to retrieve vampires who break their Contracts. But through the ages, we’ve often found ourselves in the middle of wars between angels. We survive only because we are seen as neutral. If the Cadre takes too much of an interest, we lose that protection.” "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) See Also * Guild Hunters * Guild Director * Guild Headquarters * Guild Academy * The Guild * The Tower * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guild